The Midnight Court
by Itern-chan
Summary: A new student transfers from America to Tokyo. When meeting eight farmiliar girls she finds out her real destiny is that of a senshi and a future queen. WARNING: Yuri, f/f slash...you get my drift?
1.

The Midnight Court  
Chapter One: Tanya Kenji   
  
Tanya shifted her bookbag from her right to left shoulder and nervously looked over the school. There was no way she could do this, I mean after all she was from America and the other students are from Japan. What if they all hate her? Taking in a deep breath Tanya walked towards the huge school.  
  
  
Students pushed past her trying to get into the building before the bell rang; she dodged most of them not wanting to get on their bad side. Tanya sighed and headed towards where her locker was.  
  
  
She got the last book she would need out of her locker and was about to get her notebook out when someone slammed her locker close. The sixteen-year-old girl spun around on her heel finding five girls standing around her.  
  
  
"Well, well, well if it ain't Miss America." One girl sneered.  
  
  
"Uh..um..." Tanya stuttered her hands gripping her books.  
  
  
"So you think your better then us don't you?" Another girl asked nastily.  
  
  
"N-no." Tanya said backing up into her lockers.  
  
  
"I think you do." The first one said, "And now we have to teach you a lesson."  
  
  
Tanya whimpered as the five girls moved in on her.   
  
  
"HEY!" A loud voice erupted.  
  
  
The five bullies turned around to be met by a tall sandy blonde boy, and a girl with long aqua hair.  
  
  
"Back off." The blonde growled.  
  
  
"Gomen nasai Haruka-san." One of the girls said then motioning to the others they ran off.  
  
  
The aqua haired one watched them leave before turning back to Tanya, "Are you ok?"  
  
  
"Y-yeah I th-think so." Tanya stuttered.  
  
  
The blonde one turned back to Lea, "You sure?"  
  
  
"Yes.." Tanya said hugging her books tightly to her chest, "T-thank you, I'm Tanya Kenji...the new transfer student."  
  
  
"I'm Ten'oh Haruka." The blonde said shortly.  
  
  
"Kaioh Michiru." The aqua haired one said a bit more nicely.  
  
  
"It's...nice to meet you." Tanya said smiling nervously.  
  
  
"Yeah you too, well do you want us to walk you to your class?" Haruka asked flicking a piece of his blonde hair out of his eyes.  
  
  
"Um...uh you don't have to."  
  
  
"No but we want to." Michiru said kindly.  
  
  
Tanya bowed her head and softly muttered, "Thank you."  
  
  
"No problem." Haruka said gruffly before starting to walk again taking long strides with his long legs.  
  
  
Michiru smiled over to her before motioning her to follow, "What class do you have first?"  
  
  
"Language."  
  
  
"Good that's what Haruka and I have first too." Michiru beamed.  
  
  
"Umm Michiru-san?" Tanya looked unsure over to Michiru.  
  
  
"Yes Tanya-chan?"   
  
  
"Not to be rude or anything...but is Haruka female or male?"   
  
  
Michiru grinned softly, "Female..."  
  
  
"Oh..." Tanya blushed a deep scarlet bowing her head again.  
  
  
"Don't be embarrassed I'm sure you thought she was male...mostly everyone does."   
  
  
"I can see why." Tanya mumbled.  
  
  
Michiru suddenly stopped and grabbed Tanya's elbow making her halt to, Michiru looked at Tanya as if she was concentrating, "Is it just me or do you hold a starling resemblance to myself?"  
  
  
The aqua haired beauty looked over Tanya again, she had dark blue wavy hair that reached her shoulders, smooth ivory skin and sapphire colored eyes. Tanya gave her a small smile, "It's not just you Michiru-san I think I do kinda look like you."  
  
  
Michiru nodded before giving her a funny look, "You know Japanese?"  
  
  
"Only a tiny bit, I studied some before I came here."   
  
  
"Ok, well this is it." Michiru announced turning into an open doorway, Haruka was already inside and sitting in her desk.  
  
  
"You can sit by Haruka and me if you like." Michiru offered, before Tanya could refuse she pulled her over to where they were sitting.  
  
  
"Ruka-chan you should've waited." Michiru scolded sitting down.  
  
  
Tanya nervously sat down besides her, looking around the room for any kind face. Her sapphire eyes landed on a tall girl with short silver blonde hair, Tanya frowned thinking the girl seemed familiar and looked somewhat like Haruka.  
  
  
"Strange." She spoke lowly but somehow Michiru still heard her and turned around.  
  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
  
Tanya's head snapped up, "Oh, nothing Michiru-san."  
  
  
Haruka gave her the same funny look she had received from Michiru, "You speak jap-"  
  
  
"A little but not that much. I learned some before I came here." Tanya said in a distant voice turning her head back to the silver haired girl.  
  
  
The silver haired girl suddenly stood up, turned around and walked over to the place where Michiru, Haruka and Tanya were seated. She smiled a sarcastic dry smile and bent down looking Tanya squarely in the eyes with her own cold stormy blue eyes.  
  
  
"Looking at me were you?" She asked cocking her head.  
  
  
Tanya's face grew a deep red and she stumbled for an answer, "Well...uh..I...you see, I mean...uhh."  
  
  
"Stop giving her a hard time Callisto." Someone said coming up from behind her pulling up the girl by the collar of her shirt.  
  
  
"Chill Lea I'm just asking her why she was looking at me." The silver haired girl named Callisto snapped hastily.  
  
  
The other girl had her light brown hair golden highlights streaking it pulling back into a braid, and deep green/gray eyes, she rolled her eyes, "Just leave her alone Callisto, she's new."  
  
  
"Yes but she should still answer the damn question." Callisto said hotly causing the other one named Lea to raise an eyebrow before stepping back.  
  
  
Callisto let out an angry sigh before turning back to face Tanya, "Now...like I was saying. Why were you looking at me?"  
  
  
Haruka had now stopped her conversation with Michiru to watch Callisto and Tanya her eyes darting from one to the other, Tanya pulled a hand through her silky blue hair, "Uh...I just thought you looked alot like Haruka-san!"  
  
  
Haruka's eyebrow twitched at this, she looked at Tanya closely before glancing back at Callisto, and she looked at her for a moment before shaking her head snickering.  
  
  
"Really?" Callisto asked folding her hands over her chest.  
  
  
"Yes really."   
  
  
"Ok the girl has told you To-chan, now leave them alone!" Lea said pulling on Callisto's arm until she finally walked back over to her seat with Lea.  
  
  
"What was the all about Tanya-chan?" Michiru asked quietly.  
  
  
"Nothing...nothing." Tanya replied hastily.  
  
  
The bell rang and a couple of moments later the sensei entered the room. Tanya concentrated her eyes on the front and with Michiru looking at her uncertainly class began.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Tanya shifted from one foot to another waiting patiently in line for lunch. Michiru and Haruka both passed by her, Michiru stopped and looked at her smiling, "You sure you don't want to sit with us Tanya-chan? We have more then enough room."  
  
"No..really it's fine. Anyway I don't want to be a bother and hang on you guys like a love sick puppy or anything." Tanya said.  
  
Michiru blinked before shrugging and heading of to the table that Haruka was at, "Ok Tanya-chan."  
  
After getting her lunch, Tanya stood frozen in spot looking around for any inviting faces. Suddenly she saw Lea waving her eagerly over, Tanya cocked her head and pointed to herself. Lea laughed and nodded still waving her arms. The blue haired goddess's face broke into a smile before she bouncily walked over to where Lea and a whole bunch of other girls were sitting.  
  
"Hi, sorry for about earlier. Callisto can get a little extreme." Lea said shooting a glare at Callisto who was sitting at the end of the table, "But anyway I was wondering if you'd like to sit with us."  
  
Tanya nodded slowly, "Sure."  
  
"Great, then take a seat and I'll introduce everyone..but first thing...who are you?" Lea asked as Tanya took a seat next to her.  
  
"Tanya Kenji."   
  
"Ok then Tanya here is everyone." Lea said clapping her hands together, before pointing to a girl with black hair pulled into one odango, bright red highlights were visible, and she had deep amber eyes, "That is Sito Area." She pointed to another girl with long golden honey blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, "Helinton Shawna." She moved to the next one who had chin length powder blue hair and big sky blue eyes, "Kartay Atari." The next one had long white hair and mysterious silver eyes, "Carly Jade." The next one had shoulder length violet hair streaked with black and dark blueberry colored eyes, she looked younger then the rest "Chous Fauna." Next she pointed to Callisto, "And Haiku Callisto and I'm Turniy Lea."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Tanya." Jade said smiling warmly.  
  
"Yeah welcome to Tokyo." Area grinned, she grabbed onto Fauna's arm, "Oh yeah and if your wondering Fauna here is only 14 but she skipped up some grades cause she was so smart."  
  
Fauna snatched her arm away glaring at Area before turning to Tanya, "Hi."  
  
"Hello." Tanya spoke slowly to all of them.  
  
"What's the matter?" Shawna asked leaning over to she was face to face with Tanya, "You look sick or something."  
  
Tanya laughed, "No...just feeling weird."  
  
"Bout' what?" Shawna asked still having her face close to Tanya's.  
  
"Umm you look familiar or something." Tanya said leaning backwards but that only caused Shawna to move closer, Tanya bent farther back but reluctantly fell out of her seat. Shawna grinned.  
  
"Whoops."  
  
Tanya muttered some not-so-nice things before getting back up in her seat. Shawna sat back down in hers giggling. But Jade looked in deep concentration her eyes glued on Tanya finally she spoke but very softly, "We look familiar?"  
  
Tanya shrugged, "Yeah I guess."  
  
Jade looked at her closley, then suddenly her eyes grew wide dawning in what looked like realization. She blinked before shaking her head and blinking again. Callisto who had been silent finally snapped, "What in hell is wrong with you Jade?"  
  
"Nothing." Jade said pushing back her white hair, the mysterious eyes still on Tanya.  
  
Callisto looked at her before turning her head to look back out the window, "Baka."  
  
Jade gave Callisto a death glare before looking back over at Tanya again, "Well now that you mentioned it-"  
  
"What that your a Baka?" Callisto snickered, but shut up when Jade looked over her way, her silver eyes narrowed.  
  
"Like I was saying, you look a little farmiliar too."  
  
Tanya nodded simply, and was quiet as the rest of the group broke into a conversation. She did her best to listen to what everyone was saying but she couldn't shake off the eerie feeling that seemed to stick on her like glue.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well that's it for Chapter One folks! Don't worry though I'll have Chapter Two up soon. Suggestions, comments or flames are all welcome!  
  
~Iternity-chan  
  



	2. Two

The Midnight Court  
Chapter Two  
  
The sun streaked through the trees in the park, Saturday morning. Tanya walked the trail in the small park her eyes roaming her surroundings. The wind gently blew through her hair making it lift off of her shoulders before softly landing back down. She looked over at the trees which had fresh green leaves, but they would soon be turning a bright fiery orange as fall was approaching.  
  
"Beautiful day ne?" Someone said gently behind her.  
  
Tanya jumped a little bit before turning around, her eyes coming in contact with Jades, "Oh...hello Jade-san."  
  
Jade nodded her hello, her eyes returned to the sky, "You like the park?"  
  
"Yes very much."  
  
"Interesting. So did a friend I knew long ago, she loved visiting parks...she was a friend of great royalty." Jade eyes snapped back down to the seemingly wary Tanya.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes...my friend had beautiful blue hair and sapphire eyes much like yours in fact." Jade awaited her reaction.  
  
"Hmmm..." Tanya muttered not knowing what else to say.  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say you were that friend...but you can't be, because my friend was not only royalty but a warrior." Jade pulled a hand through her hair a smirk appearing on her stony yet gentle face.  
  
Tanya blinked in surprise, "Warrior?"  
  
"Hai a warrior."   
  
'The dreams....' Tanya thought, 'I had a dream where I was a warrior...strange.'  
  
"Is something wrong Tanya-chan?" Jade asked tilting her head.  
  
Tanya cleared her throat, shaking her head, "No everything's fine, you just surprised me that's all."  
  
"Did I?" Jade raised an eyebrow asking a question that did not need speaking.  
  
"Yes." Tanya replied hastily turning away from Jade and beginning to walk again, "What brings you out to the park Jade-san?"  
  
She could hear Jade hesitating before walking slowly behind her, "It's a sunny day, thought I might go for a little walk in the park."   
  
"Did you?" Tanya turned around having her turn to raise her eyebrow giving the older girl a questioning, accusing look.  
  
Jade laughed softly, "Don't underestimate me Tanya...I know more about you then you do yourself."  
  
Tanya stopped dead in her tracks her eyes narrowed, "What is that supposed to mean."  
  
"It means whatever you want it to mean." Jade said flipping her hair over her shoulder, walking past Tanya going farther up the trail.  
  
Tanya stood there slightly shocked before turning around and catching up with Jade, she grabbed her arm angrily, "And just *what* are you getting at Jade?"  
  
Jade pulled her arm from her grasp and continued to walk, "I am not getting at anything...you are the one who is making this difficult."  
  
"Making what difficult?" Tanya cried balling her hands into fists in frusteration shutting her eyes tightly.   
  
"All in good time my princess all in good time." The words were whispered softly, carried on the wind...but Tanya still heard them. And when she opened her eyes Jade was gone.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Dust particles sprang from the punching bag as it was repeatedly punched, kicked and hit. Tanya rammed her punching gloves into it growling each and every time she did so. She kicked it one more time before collapsing to the gym floor. Her chest raised up and down as she took in deep agonizing breaths. She was still thinking about her confrontation with Jade that morning.  
  
"Tanya?"   
  
Tanya peeked her eyes open to see Callisto leaning on the door frame a half interesting half mocking look on her face, Tanya scowled sitting up, "What?"  
  
Callisto raised an eyebrow pushing herself off the door frame, "What're you doing?"  
  
"Is it any of you concern?" Tanya snapped picking herself off of the floor, brushing her clothes off.  
  
The taller girl snorted, "Since when have you become so high and mighty?"  
  
"Since when have you acted like you know so much about my personality?" Tanya shot back glaring coldly at Callisto, the other girl just gave an equal if not colder glare back.  
  
"Your impossible you know that! I try being nice to you and you totally freak out on me!" Callisto said angrily taking a couple steps near Tanya who took a couple steps near her.  
  
"Nice to me? You were spying on me! I really wouldn't call that nice!!!" Tanya yelled taking to more steps near Callisto.  
  
"You conceited little bitch! I was not spying on you, I simply looked in on you." Callisto shouted taking five long strides with her long legs so her face was an inch away from Tanya's.  
  
Tanya's eyes bore into Callisto's, "How dare you...you have no right to call me that!"  
  
"Why not? Are you some kinda of princess or something that should be treated with the most respect?" Callisto asked her hand shooting out grabbing Tanya's jaw and forcing her face to come closer so they were nose to nose, "Is that what you are? A princess? Cause you sure are a royal pain in the ass!"  
  
"Rot.In.Hell." Tanya hissed bringing her hands to Callisto's chest and pushing her back, without looking back Tanya ran from the gym tears threatening to spring from her eyes.  
  
Tanya ran down the stairs taking two at a time, she swung past a bunch of people then finally out the door. The sapphire eyed girl took in a couple of deep breaths resting her head against the building, putting her hands up to her face tears streaming down her cheeks she whispered, "I hate you Haiku Callisto, I hate you, I hate you I HATE YOU!"   
  
She screamed her last words causing several people to look her way in utter confusion, biting down a string of curses. She pushed past the crowded people and started to run again the tears drying on her face. She turned a corner entering an alley, Tanya spun around for a second thinking of what to do next, and she paused before slowly lowering herself to the ground.  
  
"I hate her.." Tanya spat to the wall in front of her, "I hate her so much!"  
  
"Hate is a strong word princess, are you sure you have chosen it correctly?" An amused voice said.  
  
Tanya head snapped around looking for the source of the voice. Her eyes laid on a cat laying ontop of a couple of garbage lids, the cat spoke, "Well princess?"  
  
Tanya blinked before shooting up off the ground, "AWW! Oh EKKK! AHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
The cat watched her calmly and waited for her to stop screaming. After a couple of moments she shut up looking at him with wide, awed eyes, finally she managed, "Y-you s-speak?"  
  
The cat nodded, a golden pentagram off of his forehead glinting in the sunset, "Yes I do."  
  
"But cats don't talk!" She said shakily.  
  
"I do." He said jumping of the garbage lid and lazily walking over to her, "Do you know who you are?"  
  
"Ye-yes...Tanya Kenji."  
  
He scowled, "I know that, but I mean do you know-know-know who you are?"  
  
Tanya tilted her head, "What?"  
  
"Nevermind..I'll take that as a no." He muttered before shifting his bright gold eyes to her, "I am Nemesis guardian of the princess of the Midnight skies....any of that ring a bell?"  
  
"Nemesis...princess of the midnight skies...umm lemme think...nope." Tanya said squinting her eyes in concentration.  
  
Nemesis pouted and sat down scratching his ears with his left paw, "Umm...shoot I can't explain this to you, Century will probably have to. But know this much I was sent to awaken and guard you and not to mention train you."  
  
Nemesis pulled on her pant leg and led her out of the alley and down the block, he stopped and sat down again, "She'll be here."  
  
Tanya shook her head, "You know I really have no clue what-so-ever to what is going on...but for some reason this all feels normal."  
  
Nemesis snickered, "It should...or else I would have had the wrong person."  
  
A gentle gust of wind blew and as suddenly as before Jade came walking up the street, her long white hair dancing in the soft wind. Jade looked over to Tanya smiling then down to Nemesis her smile slowly fading, she came up to them, "It is time already Nemesis?"  
  
"I am afraid so Jade." Nemesis said sadly, "You need to explain to her, what her destiny exactly is. It is the only way for the safety of the world."  
  
Jade nodded before turning to Tanya, "Come we will talk about this on the way to your home."  
  
Tanya said nothing to shocked, but she followed. Jade kept in step with her, Nemesis at their heels him also being completely silent. Jade spoke quietly but clearly, "Tanya...you are a Sailor senshi."  
  
Tanya's eyebrow twitched at this, "What?"  
  
"Hush, let me explain. A senshi is someone who protects the world or planet for the matter. You are the senshi of the midnight skies...kuso..this would be much easier with having Area here...she could bring your memories back. But I guess I'll just have to tell you your story...then I'm sure your memory of a senshi will reappear."  
  
Nemesis jumped on Tanya's shoulder, watching as Jade talked again, "Like I said you are the senshi of the skies, princess and future queen of the Tanair Galaxy. Before you came to Earth you lived on the moon with your guardians Draco, Pisces, Apollo, Steallion, Phoenix, Chaos, Titania and myself. You also had a sister...Neptune. Draco was Jupiter's older sister, Phoenix was Mars, Chaos was Saturn's, Pisces was Venus', Titania was Uranus, I was Pluto's, Steallion was Mercury's, and Apollo's was Moon's. Well anyway when Serenity's court was picked to be guardian of their rightful planets, you and your guardians were sent to the Tanair Galaxy where your mother Queen Tanyain ware ruler and you would follow in her footsteps. But one peaceful day on your planet Skiy something unexpected happened." Jade's eyes grew dark and cold as she continued.  
  
"We were attacked...by Queen Beryl, we made a quick escape and went in a spare spaceship that we had. But unfortunately your mother didn't make it...Beryl's army had already killed her. We had to take off anyway and we did heading straight for Earth. I knew we wouldn't make it because Beryl's army was right on our tail, and I was right. They launched their spaceships onto ours. And when they broke into our spaceship killing all of you right before my eyes...I made a decision to send your souls to earth and have you be reborn there. I didn't die myself...I escaped before they could get to me." Jade paused a hurt and very sad look in her eyes.  
  
"When you were reborn I had to wait 16 years until all of you would become old enough to fight evil. I had awakened Callisto as SailorTitania, Atari as SailorSteallion, Fauna as SailorChaos, Shawna as SailorPisces, Area as SailorPhoenix, and Lea as SailorDraco. And now you and Apollo...only I have no idea where Apollo is, I seem to not be able to reach her. but I found you...you Tanya must awaken as SailorMidnight and be a warrior of truth and justice." Jade's eyes glittered sadly as she held out her hand, in a burst of aqua light a dark blue stick with a silver Pentagram laid in her hand, "Take the henshin stick Tanya...and you will remember your destiny."  
  
Tanya gawked, looking down at the henshin stick then back at Jade. Slowly her hand reached out but then stopped pulling away. Tanya looked at Jade defiantly, "What if I don't want my destiny?"  
  
Jade pulled her hand away the henshin stick disappearing, "Then the whole world will be silenced with death and agony." The older girl turned on her heel and walked away Nemesis pausing before following, leaving Tanya standing there alone.  
  
"So you really are the princess?" A voice drawled behind her.  
  
Tanya stiffened before turning around her gaze meeting Callisto's icy one, "Oh so your following me now?"  
  
Callisto's eyes flashed angrily before she pushed herself off of the brick wall she was leaning on, she took a couple of steps near Tanya before grabbing her arm and forcing her forward. Tanya took in a short gasp before stumbling into Callisto, landing hard on her chest.   
  
"How dar-"   
  
Tanya was cut off as Callisto yanked her head up and brings down her head in a forceful kiss. The smaller girl put her hands on Callisto's shoulder's in a attempt to push her off but failed miserably. And in the end...she found herself kissing the other girl back.   
  
Suddenly Callisto pushed her back, causing Tanya to fall back into the brick wall. Callisto stood there a sneer of her face, "You may be a princess but you are a vulnerable slut."  
  
And without another word Callisto stormed off in another direction. Tanya sat there on the ground stunned before bursting into heart wrenching sobs. She felt herself gently being picked up into the arms of someone, she didn't really care who it was. But the words that the person was saying comforted her slightly but she still cried on.  
  
Lea stood there looking down at the crying princess in her arms, her eyes burning with anger and sadness, and very quietly as she watched Callisto storm off she whispered, "Don't hurt her again Callisto, don't break her heart again or I will kill you."   
  
Although Callisto was a good way out of earshot she turned around, her eyes meeting Lea's. Lea stared back coldly and watched as she looked down at Tanya then up at her face again. Callisto scowled before turning around and walking angrily away.  
  
  
***^***  
  
End of Chapter Two. Okies people hope you enjoyed that. If your confused about what Lea had said It'll get explained later on in the story. Comments, suggestions or flames are always welcome!   
  
^_^  
~Iternity-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Three

A.N: Chaos is pronouced Chay-os, Oh yeah this bit it most likley rated R.  
  
The Midnight Court  
Chapter Three  
  
Lea awoke with a start when she heard a groan coming from Tanya. The blue haired girl shifted on the couch she was lying in, her eyes parting slightly. They seemed to look around for a second before going wide with fear and confusion.  
  
"It's Ok Tanya-hime, you passed out..so I took you to my place." Lea soothed getting up off of the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"But...why?" Tanya looked up at her, eyes slightly narrowed.  
  
"Because your the princess, and one of my friends." Lea replied laughing softly, sitting down on the edge of the couch.  
  
Tanya's lips pursed and she sat up, folding her arms across her chest, talking slowly and distintivley "I am not a princess, senshi nor warrior. I am a 16-year-old normal girl. You hear that I'm NORMAL...N-O-R-M-A-L."  
  
"..." Lea blinked scratching her head before responding, "No Tanya-hime, you are a princess, the leader of the Midnight Senshi."  
  
Tanya sighed slumping down back in her seat, "No, I'm normal."  
  
"No...your not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"ARE TOO!"  
  
"ARE NOT!!!!"  
  
"ARE TOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"""  
  
"NOOOOOTTTTTTT!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
The loud ear-piercing scream caused them to shut there mouths immidiatley. They looked over to see that Area had come inside the door wide open behind her, Jade stood beside her a rather amused expression on her face.  
  
"My god." Area muttered shuting the door, "Having fun are we children?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tanya snapped getting up off the couch.  
  
Area raised an eyebrow, "I am here to give you your memories back...since obviously Jade failed to have you take the henshin stick."  
  
"No!" Tanya yelled backing away, "I don't want any memories back Ok! I just want to live my life normally!"  
  
"Well we all don't get what we want!" Area shot at her, "I don't think you quite get this Tanya-hime, without your help the whole world will be destroyed. It's not your choice to be a senshi or not!"  
  
"To hell with the world!" Tanya seethed.  
  
Lea and Area both gaped at her. Jade stood there a flash of pain washing over her face. Lea finally found her voice, "Jade-san, are you sure this is the princess? Never in my life would I have imagined the princess being so cold."  
  
"Hai..I am sure." Jade whispered.  
  
"Well then we've got ourselves one bitchy princess." Area said smirking, in a quick movement she grabbed Tanya's arm and took out a fire red crystal star, "But of course...the princess could be different once she has her memories back."  
  
Tanya struggled in the grasp but stopped when the crystal star floated out of Area's hand, stopping inches away from her face. A red light emmited from it, darting at Tanya, engulfing her whole body in the light.  
  
Area stepped back and watched as Tanya's eyes fluttered closed, the memories slowly drifting back to her.  
  
***Flashback***  
Princess Tanyain sighed sadly following her mother, she was still depressed about leaving the moon and her sisters last night. Now she had to meet the guardians that would be her court, the 12-year-old princess looked at her mother curiously, "Mother...if they are my court, then how come I have never seen them in the moon kingdom before?"  
  
Queen Tanyain shot her daughter a soft smile over her shoulder, her icy blue hair waving softly, "Because darling they lived on the west side of the Moon, in a little town called Trinton."  
  
"Oh..." Princess Tanyain said nothing more, slightly confused.  
  
Their shoes clicked on the hard blue marble, as they made their way to the west exit of the palace. The queen finally made it to the french doors and she opened them, pushing her daughter outside.  
  
Princess Tanyain glanced around her, the blue eyes stopping on seven girls in the distant who were all talking amonsgt themselves, except a silver haired one and a purple haired one.  
  
Queen Tanyain waved them over to her, once they all were over, she gestured to the young princess, "Ladies, I'd like you to meet your princess, and my daughter Tanyain. I expect you to keep her safe at all times, I know you have had enough training while you were in Trinton and now your ready."  
  
Princess Tanyain nodded to them all nervously, the Queen continued, "That is Chaos." She pointed to the girl with violet hair, "and that is Pisces." She pointed to the next girl with blonde hair, "Steallion." She pointed to the girl with blue hair, "Draco." She went onto the next girl who had brown hair, "Phoenix." The next one had black hair, "Apollo." The next girl had very long blonde hair tied into three small odango's, "And last but certainly not least Titania."  
  
Tanyain's eyes landed on the girl with silver hair, an immideiate blush came to the young girl's cheecks. Titania was leaing against a tree her eyes up on the sky, they came down to give the princess a once over before returning to the sky.  
  
"Hiya princess!" Pisces jumped over to her crowding her space, "How are you feeling today?"  
  
Princess Tanyain laughed, "Fine thank you."  
  
"Hey are you sure? You look kinda...weird." Pisces got really close to her face examining it (A.N. Sound farmiliar ne?)  
  
"Honestly Pisces will you let the girl breath?" Chaos snapped pulling Pisces back.  
  
Draco snorted, "Oh Pisces just got scolded by a nine year old."  
  
Chaos pointed her staff threatingly at Draco.  
"You shut it, shut it now."  
  
Queen Tanayin quietly snuck back inside, allowing her daughter time with her court. Princess Tanyain smiled uncertainly at all of them, "So what exactly is all of your powers?"  
  
"Mine is magna and fire." Phoenix said speaking up.  
  
"Lightning and light." Draco responded.  
  
"Water." Stealling laughed softly, ''That's my only power."  
  
"Love." Apollo spoke in her musical voice, "Like Steallion that is the only power I carry."  
  
"Mine's death and life. Kinda like my siste." Chaos grinned doing wonders for her cold face, "Only I can destroy a whole solar system instead of just one planet."  
  
"Sand." Pisces said giddily, "And since Titania's is obviously not going to anwser, her power is storms. And since Century isn't-"  
  
"Wait a minute, who's century?" Tanyain cocked her head.  
  
"Oh she's another senshi, she's the senshi of the centuries. But right now she is in the Central Gate's Prison guarding the prison's of the centuries." Pisces explained.  
  
"Ok..." Princess Tanyain sighed not quite getting all of this, but she had a feeling that she would become good friends with her court, well maybe Titania didn't count since she was ignoring her all together.  
  
But yes maybe just maybe her time on Skiy wouldn't be so bad as she had thought it would be.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Tanya groaned a pentagram faintly glowing on her forehead.   
  
Lea watched her, looking back over at Jade only for a moment, "Is she done rembering?"  
  
Jade shook her head, "Not quite...only when her pentagram is a burning icy color."  
  
Tanya groaned again turning over in the red light, more memories flowed back inside her head. She became once again as it came back to her.  
  
***Flashback***  
Princess Tanyain swayed gently to the music of the ballroom. It was her fifteenth birthday and her mother decided to celebrate it by inviting everyone from the kingdom to a ball for her. She looked down at her icy blue dress with dark blue light sparkles on it, her hair had been put up into a soft bun, a tiara placed on her head.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Princess." A to farmiliar voice drawled from behind her.  
  
Without turning around Tanyain breathed the fellow senshi name, "Titania."  
  
Titania laughed coldly coming up closer to Tanyain, so the princess could feel her breath on top of her head, "Yes."  
  
Tanyain shuddered slightly, but not with disgust, with desire. She wasn't used to having Titania being so nice to her. She let out a little gasp as Titania wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her up to her body.  
  
"I want you Princess Tanyain, I've wanted you for four years." Titania whispered into her ear.  
  
Titania pulled away, taking Tanyain's hand she led her out of the ballroom, and out to the south garden. She sat down on a bench, waiting for the princess to sit down next to her.  
  
Tanyain bit her lip as she looked into Titania's stormy eyes, "..I want you too Titania."  
  
It was barley more then a whisper but the other caught it. Titania's eyes flashed with hunger and grabbed Tanyain's jaw pulling her up into a kiss. Tanyain put her arms around Titania's neck, as she pulled her up into her lap. ^_^ (A.N: This is as far as I'm going for that minna..hell..I'm only 13. I don't have that dirty of mind...well then again..)  
  
Titania moaned lowering the princess off of the bench and onto the soft ground. Tanyain grew slightly painicky but then the panic was washed away when Titania claimed her mouth again.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
The sign on Tanya's forhead grew even brighter, a smile grew on Jade's lips, "She's almost done. I suspect she has already remembered her and Callisto..now it's on for the sad part. Our death's."  
  
Lea shut her eyes painfully, "Poor Tanya..having to remember that part.."  
  
"But she must."  
  
***Flashback***  
*three month's after Princess Tanyain's birthday.*  
  
Apollo sat looking at Phoenix, "Your not going to win you know."  
  
Phoenix's eyes were wide, and her lips barley moved as she talked, "You wanna bet?"  
  
Draco snickered and walked up towards Apollo, poking a finger softly in her eyes. Apollo yelped jumping off of the grass, turning around and glaring at Draco, "DRACO!"  
  
Princess Tanyain chuckled watching as they fought, she glanced around the garden a peaceful nature seemed to surround her. The sky was a bright blue and cloudless, the sun was shining bright, giving it's light down on everything around the kingdom. Nothing could ruin the peaceful day so it seemed.  
  
Suddenly a loud rumble broke out across the kingdom, Tanyain's head shot up, as did her court. The rumble grew louder, and a couple of moments later their was a huge tremor. The princess gasped, being thrown from her chair and onto the ground.  
  
"Tanyain!" Titania rushed to her side, helping the princess up.  
  
Tanyain's hair blew wildly in the sudden wind, she looked up into the sky which in just minutes changed to a very dark blue, the sun was now covered with the clouds, "Something's wrong...something's terribly wrong."  
  
The rest of Princess Tanyains court rushed around her, Pisces eyes were wide, "What's happening?"  
  
"Trouble." Steallion whispered softly.  
  
A sudden silver flash appeared and Century stood before them, a sad look on her face, "We must leave."  
  
"Why Century? What's happening?" Draco cried.  
  
"Queen Beryl's army has begun attacking us, we must make an escape." Century explained in an emotionless tone, "Follow me."  
  
Century dashed out of the garden and into the palace. The court and the princess followed quickly behind the wiser senshi. Century went down the hall, only stopping when she saw Queen Tanyain running straight at them.  
  
"Were being attacked." Queen Tanyain gasped.  
  
"We know mother." The princesses' eyes were watering with tears, "Century said we have to leave the kingdom."  
  
"Leave the kingdom?" Queen Tanyain questioned.  
  
"We have no choice." Century spoke sharply, "Now we must get moving."  
  
Queen Tanyain nodded, "I'll bring up the back."  
  
All of the court and the princess and queen rushed on again, dodging falling bricks, flower pots, and other things. They finally made it to the west side of the palace. Century told the others to stay, she went up to a large steel door and began punching in a code.  
  
"Hurry up Century!" Chaos said hastily.  
  
Another tremor ran through the palace, knocking the senshi off of their feet. Century stood up first again and with a pained look she continued punching in the code.  
  
Princess Tanyain suddenly turned around when she heard something, something other then bricks falling and other things. Her eyes roamed the room, and landed on a figure. She saw a glint of silver and a muzzle of a gun..pointed straight at Queen Tanyain. She looked from the gun to her mother, she watched as the figure pulled the trigger, she watched as her mother fell to the ground. She felt as she was slammed to the ground as Titania leaped on her, protecting the princess from anymore gunshots.  
  
The rest of the court were around Queen Tanyain, except Chaos. Chaos had a look of deep rage on her face, she pointed the staff straight at the figure, "CHAOS DEATH BELL!"  
  
A black light, full of negative and deathly engery shot at the figure, killing him instantly. Meanwhile Steallion was trying her best to revive the Queen, but was failing. Century turned around, "It's open, now let's move!"  
  
"But Century...Queen Tanyain is dead!" Phoenix screamed her fists balled at her sides.  
  
A flash of sadness wavered over Century's eyes, " Yes..But we must not waste time and kill another life."  
  
Titania had picked up the sobbing Princess Tanyain, tears rolled down her own face, "She is right...we must leave."  
  
Titania stepped inside the room with Century, the others followed. Draco looked at the dead queen, she gently picked her up and followed. Century headed towards the spare ship they kept, once she had reached it, she punched in the code to unlock the door, and as soon as it was unlocked she ushered the Midnight Court inside the ship.  
  
Century closed the doors, going over and sitting in the piolet seat, staring the ship.  
  
"Tanyain..it'll be Ok." Titania gently comforted, "It'll be Ok."  
  
"No it won't nothing will ever be Ok again!" Tanyain sobbed into Titania's fuku.  
  
The rest of the court were mourning themselves too. Each of them had tears coming out of their eyes, and Chaos who had tried so hard to keep them back Failed anyway.  
  
"This sucks." Chaos muttered, "This really sucks."  
  
"We figured." Apollo sighed, "I hate being a senshi."  
  
"I second that." Pisces said softly.  
  
Tanyain suddenly looked up, her eyes wide and hopeful, she looked towards Chaos, "Chaos..can't you bring my mother back to life?"  
  
Chaos bowed her head sadly, "Gomen Nasai princess but i-"  
  
Suddenly the ship was tilted side ways, the Court was thrown to the side of the ship, Draco yelped hanging onto a metal bar, "What in hell is going on!?"  
  
"I don't know!" Steallion yelled.  
  
The shaking stopped as suddenly as it had come, but then there was a loud noise as two men of Beryl's court came charging in. The senshi all tried to use their strong powers but they obviously weren't strong enough for them. In moments all the Midnight Court laid on the ground dead except for Century, who had the soldiers tried to kill but failed since she was time itself and was immortal.   
  
The senshi of centuries let out a scream as she blasted the two soldiers out of the ship, tears in her eyes she turned to the dead court.  
  
"Gomen nasai minna." She whispered, "It wasn't suppose to be like this."  
  
Without another word, Century raised her arms, a white light emitting from them. The white light fell down to the dead senshi, and seemingly sucked the souls out of them. She then pointed her arm out of the spaceship and towards earth, the light passed through the walls of the ship and slowly made it's way towards earth. Century then bowed her head, tears streaming down her pale face, she shimmered away.  
  
And somewhere far out in the distant, Serenity's Court was also heading in the same direction.  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
  
The light grew until it was blinding, but then a couple moments later the light faded, and Tanya laid there motionless.  
  
"She had remembered." Jade whispered.  
  
"Hai." Area and Lea both responded at the same time.  
  
Jade's eyes flashed, "And when she awakens...she won't be to happy."  
  
  
***^***  
  
Sucky ending for ch.3 I know, but..but..oh nevermind, It'll be fine for now.  
  
^_~Iternity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Four

A.N: Errm, this Chapter is not really planned out...  
  
The Midnight Court  
Chapter Four  
By SailorIternity (Iternity)  
  
Tanya's eyes cracked open at the sound of hushed voices, she opened them wider, blue eyes glazed with feirce pain of remembrance. The princess sat up and stiffly got off the couch.  
  
"Tanya-hime!" Area gasped, "Your awake!"  
  
Lea shot Area a short glare, turning to Tanya she made her voice sound more happier, but concerned, "Are you OK Tanya-hime?"  
  
The icy voice which came from the princess sent shivers down Area and Lea's backs, "Beryl. She is dead? Am I correct?"  
  
"Hai. Princess Serenity and her court destroyed her quite awhile ago." Jade said quietly.  
  
"And what has become of Princess Serenity and her Court?" The next question was put.  
  
"They are in Tokyo. That is all the information I can give you about them at the moment. It is your job to find them." Jade answered.  
  
"And what is the problem we are faced with at the moment?"   
  
Jade sat down in a chair, crossing her legs, before responding, "We seem to have a very strong enemy. From what we have experienced so far, The enemies allies are very powerful and have many skills. The Enemy is Yeltiy, a very strong queen and who supposedly wants to become the queen of Earth. It seems she has a black crystal, and when it gathers exactly 10 souls from mortals all the people on earth shall die."  
  
"Hai I see." Tanya let out a despaired sigh, "I have gone without the will of a princess and senshi for so long..I don't see how I am going to help."  
  
"Don't worry Princess, even though you have fianlly begun your starting point of senshi you will still have enough power to beat this enemy with us." Area said smiling.  
  
Tanya turned around, her angered eyes towards Area, "I hope your right, I really do."  
  
***^***  
  
Callisto jammed her hands into her pockets, and continued on down the pavement. Her thoughts were scrabled around and she couldn't seem to think straight, "Damn you Tanya...how come you have to make me feel this way!? If you really are the princess then that means you and I had a past together...but I don't want to desire her, I want to hate her!" Callisto muttered staring up at the cloudless skies.  
  
Since the white haired girl wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, she rammed into someone. Callisto fell back a few steps, before looking at the person she had run into, "Uh Gomen nasai."  
  
Michiru helped Hotaru back up off the ground while Haruka gave Callisto a death glare, "Why don't you watch where your going!?"  
  
"Why don't you tell your little friend the same thing?" Callisto shot back.  
  
"You lit-" Haruka started but Hotaru pulled on her arm.  
  
"Please don't fight Haruka-papa, I'm fine now Ok?"   
  
Haruka looked down at Hotaru's wide innocent eyes and a slight smile spread on her lips, "Ok Taru-chan.." The blonde looked at Callisto, "Watch it next time."  
  
Callisto scowled as the three walked off, and she slumped even more when she heard the overly sweet voice behind her, "Smooth Callisto..really smooth."  
  
"Shut up Fauna." Callisto muttered, pulling a hand through her hair.  
  
"Don't tell her to shut up!" Atari came and stood by Fauna, "Oh and by the way Callisto..you should really make peace with Haruka-san, I think theres a possibilty that she might be your sister."  
  
"Her my sister?" Callisto scoffed, "No way in hell."  
  
"Callisto you have to understand!" Atari let out an angry sigh, pulling a hand through her hair, "So far she is the only one with an attitude like yours...and I mean come on! You two pratically look exactly alike!"  
  
"There has to be someone else." Callisto growled pushing past Fauna and Atari.  
  
"But there is no one else Callisto." Fauna's icy voice stopped the older girl in her tracks, "Stop denying the fact that she could actually be your own flesh and blood..stop trying to make our work harder then it already is!"  
  
"You know what..." Callisto stopped, "Forget it...just nevermind and leave me the fuck alone!"  
  
Fauna and Atari watched in surprise as Callisto stormed off angrily. The black haired girl smirked and turned to Atari, "PMSing?"  
  
***^***  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Ok I am soooo sorry that was so short, but the next chapter will be alot longer. In Chapter 5 the girls face a new enemy and fianlly get to find out who there sisters are. But I'm sure you all know who they are related to by now..*blinks* And a few of you are asking where the original senshi are...I'm thinking of showing them either in the next chapter or chapter 6. Comments, suggestions and flames welcome!  
  
^_~Iternity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Five

A.N: Umm well I changed the rating to R as you can see. Yup it's no longer PG13 for upcoming events, no hentai though *winks* But..there might me a tinge of lime in it.  
  
The Midnight Court  
Chapter Five  
  
  
Darkness, pitch darkness was all that could be seen. A voice broke out in the silence, cold and harsh, "Aniba?"  
  
"Yes, your highness?" Another voice was heard.  
  
"Bring in the Tritton Senshi." The first voice responded.  
  
There was a shuffle of feet on marble floor, and a creak as a door was open. Bright light flooded the room, revealing pillars leading up to a throne where a beautiful woman with long fiery red hair and piercing green eyes sat.   
  
The servant nodded to five girls standing outside, "You may come in."  
  
The girls rushed in, none of them daring to say a word. As the servant girl closed the door, the beautiful woman snapped another light coming on. She looked on to the five girls.  
  
"Tritton Senshi I presume?" She asked coldly.  
  
"Hai, your majesty." One with brown hair said slowly.  
  
Another one with cropped red hair, and blue eyes said, "We are here at your service...anything you demand we will fulfill."  
  
"Good..good." She laced her fingers together, "There is only a small simple task I ask you to do."  
  
"And what would that be?" The red haired one asked.  
  
"Kill the senshi."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"RREEEEEEEIIIIII!"  
  
Fauna clamped her hands over her ears, wincing, "What in gods name is going on?"  
  
Atari shrugged, also covering her ears, "Beats me."  
  
"Where exactly are we?" Fauna shouted over the screaming.  
  
"Outside of a temple I'm guessing." Atari shouted back.  
  
A girl with long blonde hair in two odango's came rushing out of the temple, another girl with long black hair was right at her heels. Fauna instinctively moved out of the way, grabbing her best friends arm and pulling her out of the way also.  
  
The blonde tripped over a stone and fell flat on her face in front of Fauna and Atari. The other girl ran up just as the blonde burst into tears.  
  
"Oh Usagi!" She scowled bending down to her, and helping her up, "Stop acting like a baby."  
  
The girl named Usagi, sniffled, "Be quiet Rei! Why are you always so mean to me?"  
  
"It's my job." Rei growled, she looked up noticing the other two for the first time, "Oh...may I help you?"  
  
Atari shook her head, "No...we were just looking around that's all."  
  
"Ok well...I have to take her back in the temple." She flashed them a kind smile, before dragging Usagi up the temple steps and back into the temple.  
  
Fauna turned to Atari a sweatdropping, "That was weird."  
  
"Really weird." Atari laughed, grabbing Fauna's arm and leading her away from the temple.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"You can try to resist, just to hide from my kiss, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. No, you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart." She murmured under her breath, she adjusted the headphones and looked around.  
  
"Interesting place Tokyo is.." She said softly, her eyes transferring to one shop to another, before landing on a girl who was staring straight at her.  
  
Fae Sania, looked at the girl, raising an eyebrow. The girl just stared back at her, a smirk playing on her lips. Fae frowned, pushing back a strand of strawberry blonde hair that had escape from her one of her two buns on top of her head.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" Fae called to the girl.  
  
A flicker of amusement passed by the girl's chilling green eyes, and a challenge settled in them. The American looked confused for a moment, "Excuse me, but I asked you a question."  
  
"There's nothing wrong." The girl said softly, making Fae having to strain for her words.  
  
Fae cocked her head, walking over to the girl, "Are you sure?"  
  
Callisto looked at Fae, in a bemused voice she said, "Hai." She straightened, looking down at the girl, "The question here is...is they're something wrong with you?"  
  
Fae blinked, "W...what?"  
  
"Leave her alone Callisto." A cold voice spoke from behind them.  
  
Callisto's eyes hardened, she turned around looking at Tanya with a dangerous expression, "Tanya what a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Like hell." Tanya snorted, "Do you find it pleasurable in giving American's like us trouble?"  
  
"Why Tanya, I never gave you trouble did I?" Callisto asked sweetly, completley forgetting the now very confused Fae, stepping closer to Tanya.  
  
Fae gave an exasperated sigh, "Ok, I'm going to leave you two alone now." She pushed them aside, walking past them, farther down the pavement and disappearing from sight.  
  
Tanya took a step towards Callisto, "You need to lay off other girls Callisto."  
  
"Why, jealous?"   
  
"Not likely." Tanya scoffed.  
  
Before Tanya could blink, Callisto was standing in front of her, her face mere inches from hers, "Really? Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Positive." Tanya whispered, sucking in a sharp surprised breath.  
  
"Liar." She growled, her hands snatched out grabbing Tanya's wrists. Callisto backed the smaller girl up against a brick wall, crushing her body up against hers, "You don't lie very well Tanya. You desire me, I see it in your eyes."  
  
"No." Was the small squeak of protest.  
  
"Yes." Callisto hissed, bringing her lips down on the others, in a hard forceful kiss.  
  
Tanya let out a small sound of protest, squirming under Callisto's body. But after a couple moments, she gave in, kissing her back slowly. Callisto broke the kiss, giving them time to breath, but it was only for a second as her lips came back down on Tanya's hungrily.  
  
A warning bell suddenly shot off in Callisto head, 'What the hell am I doing!? I'm supposed to be hating her..not making out with her.' she thought panicking slightly, "But on the other hand...she's so beautiful. I can't hate her, but I can't love her either. Well..then again I can desire her..yes...I just desire her that's it.'  
  
Callisto groaned inwardly, continuing to kiss Tanya, 'Like hell Callisto...like hell.'  
  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
A girl with pale blue hair, slid her sunglasses away from her eyes, "When are we going to attack Nadiyn?"  
  
"Soon...we first have to find the perfect victim." The girl that had been speaking with the queen growled, "Have patience Felicne."  
  
"But I want to kill the senshi now!" Felicne pouted grumpily.  
  
"Oh quit your babying Felicne." A girl with blonde hair snapped sharply.  
  
"Shut up, Sarei." Felicne hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits.  
  
"Sarei, Felicne, now is not a time to fight." A girl with bright green hair said calmly.  
  
"Took the words right Outta my mouth Cari." The last girl with white hair, said sarcastically.'  
  
"Really Arien?" Cari raised an eyebrow cockily at the girl.  
  
"Hush!" Nadiyn snapped, she pointed at a boy sitting on a bench across the street, "Perfect...he's alone, well girls ready to take his soul...leading the senshi right into our perfect little trap?"  
  
The four other girls, smirked wickedly, Cari flipped her white hair over her shoulder, "Let's do this."  
  
The Tritton senshi all let out an evil laugh, making there way to the boy, whom destiny was now in the hands of the enemy.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
End Notes: Okies that's the end of that chapter...hehe I lied. The senshi face the enemy in the next chapter, and they find out who there sisters our later on, it's not time yet. R/R! Or I won't continue *laughs evilly*   
  
^_~Iternity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Six

A.N: God damnit! I am so pissed right now. Well I had Chapter Six of "The Midnight Court" on a floppy disk, and when I went to work on it, it wouldn't let me. I think the floppy disk has gone bad, damn. So now I have to write the whole chapter over again.  
  
  
God I am getting a little tired of this story, but I'll finish it not to worry. I'm taking an interest in Gundam Wing now ^_^.  
  
The Midnight Court  
Chapter Six  
  
Callisto and Tanya broke their kiss with a start, when an ear-piercing scream broke out. The blonde cursed under her breath and pulled away from Tanya, taking her henshin stick out of her pocket.  
  
"You ready to kick some Youma ass, Tanya?" Callisto murmured, without waiting for an answer, the senshi of storms threw up her hand, henshin stick visible, "TITANIA CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
Tanya simply nodded, and took out her henshin stick, "MIDNIGHT CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"  
  
After they were both done transforming, Midnight had on an aqua, blue and white fuku on, while Titania had a gold, green and white fuku on. Titania turned to Midnight, gave her a once over, before taking her hand and running off towards the park.  
  
Titania came to a sudden stop, causing Midnight to crash into her. The tall senshi winced but didn't move from her stance. She let go of Midnight's hand and pointed over to the five senshi, clad in black.  
  
"Ok scratch the last thing that I said..are you ready to kick some evil senshi ass?" Titania asked, smirking.  
  
Midnight nodded, grinning back at Titania, "Yeah ready to strut my stuff...see if you can keep up with me baby." She winked. Before Titania had time to retort Midnight had already went up to the entrance of the park and was a couple yards behind the dark senshi.  
  
"Hey hold it right there!"   
  
The sound of a senshi voice stopped, the evil senshi in their tracks of attacking the poor boy. Nadiyn scowled at Midnight, "Ohh goody, a senshi."  
  
"That's right, and if you don't release that boy...uhh you shall be punished!" Midnight said, a nod confirming her words.  
  
Titania rolled her eyes coming up from behind Midnight, "Mean we'll kick your ass so fucking hard you won't have time to escape."  
  
The dark senshi blinked, mostly in shock but also in humor. Cari looked over at Arein, "I think that was the most rudest speech we have ever received from a Sailor Senshi."  
  
Arein simply nodded.   
  
Nadyin laughed scornfully, "Really? Bring it on senshi."  
  
Titania was about to call on her attack, but Midnight held up a hand, "Not so fast, this is the part where you have to try and catch up with me..."   
  
She shot a sly smile back at her partner, before turning back to Nadyin and raising her arms, "MIDNIGHT ICY TEARS!"  
  
Thousands of ice shards shot out of Midnight's hands, and charged at Nadyin and the other dark senshi, to fast for them to react. The shards hit them full force, causing several of them to cry out in pain.  
  
Felicne got up from the ground of where she had fallen, and glared harshly at Midnight, "You'll pay for that bitch." She held her staff in front of her, "DANGEROUS CURVES!" A bright white light grew from her staff and flew at Midnight.  
  
Midnight dodged the attack easily, "Oh come on!? Is that the best you got?"  
  
Titania rolled her eyes slightly, pushing Midnight out of the way, "Ok now it's my turn to have a little fun." She got a wicked grin on her face, "TITANIA DEADLY STORM!"   
  
Five small deadly tornado's slammed into each other making a huge one. The tornado flew full speed at all the dark senshi, slamming into them.  
  
All the dark senshi were still, laying on the ground. But Nadyin stood up, battered horribly. She glared at them before holding out her hand, "Sorrow..BURST!"   
  
A ball of blue light appeared in her hand. The light grew a black electric ball inside of it, and Nadyin flung it at them. The attack was coming to fast for them to dodge. Midnight and Titania both winced and closed their eyes preparing themselves for the blow.   
  
But it never came.  
  
Titania cracked one eye open to see a senshi holding a sphere in the air, A white light radiating off of it, the attack slammed into the shield and fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Midnight blinked, looking over to her partner, "Where'd she come from?"  
  
Titania shrugged and watched as the new senshi dropped the shield, "You know how fucking sick I am of saving people's asses? Now I Sailor Apollo, am gonna kick your ass till' you wish you never laid foot in Tokyo. Kapish?"  
  
Nadyin tilted her head, "And there's yet another kind speech from a caring senshi."  
  
Apollo rolled her eyes, "Fuck you. DESTINED DAY AWAKEN!"   
  
A pink ball of energy made its way ontop of the sphere. It got a few inches bigger before launching itself at the Dark Senshi. The attack hit them full force, blowing them back into the wall.  
  
Several groans were heard from them. Nadyin, once again stood up, her already narrowed eyes seem to narrow some more. Nadyin held up your hand, "Damn you senshi.." A sheet of light appeared in her hand, stretching around the rest of the Dark Senshi. When the light faded, they were gone.  
  
Apollo had a triumphant grin on her face. Remembering the two senshi behind her, she spun on her heel, "Hiya! Are you guys Ok?"  
  
Titania mumbled a yes as Midnight blinked dumbly. Apollo's grin grew wider, "Good, well I haven't got the time to stay and chit chat, I need to go. It was nice seeing you..even though I have no damn clue who you are." She shrugged, a musical laugh filling the air, "Well bye."  
  
The senshi in pink bounded from the park, looking like a pink ball of energy. (A.N: For those of you who watch GW, Apollo sorta reminds you of a female Duo huh?)  
  
Titania stood there, scratching her head, "What in hell just happened?"  
  
Midnight carried the same confused expression on her features, and she merely shook her head.  
  
  
************  
  
The figure watched from a distance as Midnight and Titania retreated from the park, the little boy safely tucked in the taller senshi arm. The figure growled turning around abruptly, "Who are they Setsuna?"  
  
Pluto narrowed her eyes, pushing herself away from the brick wall, "I don't know Uranus."  
  
Uranus scowled, "Don't fuck with me, Setsuna. You're the fucking guardian of time."  
  
"I don't *know*." Pluto said quietly, force apparent in her words.  
  
Uranus threw her hands up in despair. Neptune sighed, "Uranus just give her a break. If she doesn't know then she doesn't know."  
  
"Like hell she doesn't know. She just not telling us for the sake of the future." Uranus sneered.  
  
Pluto's head snapped up, fury rose in her wine colored eyes, "Uranus if I would know then I would tell you. Don't go giving me shit about this, I am older and much more powerful then you and know what could be at stake. Do NOT screw around and make me angry."  
  
Uranus glared at the time guardian, who glared right back. Saturn stepped up, her normally warm and kind face now hard and cold, "Will you two please knock it off. Uranus, calm down, Pluto speaks the truth. Back off."  
  
The senshi of wind glanced at her daughter, before slowly retreating, muttering her sorrys'. Pluto sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "I need to leave, I will be back."  
  
Before anyone could speak, Pluto had disappeared. Uranus swore under her breath, "Damnit I hate it when she does that."  
  
  
************  
  
Apollo bounded into a corner, detransforming back into the person that of Fae. She sighed, "Having a power like love sucks..death is much cooler."  
  
(A.N: Don't freak out, she's supposed to act like Duo ^_^)  
  
Getting that wicked grin on her face, she moved out of the alley. Pale hand's reached up to her fastened up hair. She removed the pins, until the golden locks flowed around her body, reaching down to her waist.  
  
She chuckled to herself, walking down the street's of Tokyo, "What funny surprises life has...heh." She watched silently, as the sun sunk down, night striking the city, "Heh Shinigami awakens."  
  
"Someone has been watched to much Gundam Wing." Someone tsked behind her.  
  
Fae's blue eye's narrowed slightly as she spun around on her heel, meeting violet eyes, "And how would you know what I watch and do not watch?" She asked coolly.  
  
He shook his head, "Shinigami, isn't that what the braided pilot calls his Gundam?" He stuck out his hand, "Kou Seiya."  
  
Eyeing the hand hesitantly before taking it, "Ryoti Fae."  
  
Seiya dropped his hand, "So your into Gundam Wing?"  
  
"Yeah, especially Duo." She said grinning.  
  
"Hai, I could tell." Seiya laughed, before starting to walk again.  
  
Fae fell in step next to him, "Do you watch it?"  
  
"Nah, I don't really watched anime's all that much." He said, looking up into the dark sky dusted with a few stars.  
  
"Ahh I see. I guess I just watch them cause they really are the only thing that keeps my mind off of other things." Fae explained softly, her eyes also turning to the night sky.  
  
"Oh i see, but why did you take such an interest in Duo?"   
  
Fae laughed shortly, "Oh Duo? Because of his freedom and his 'go-lucky' attitude. Because he is Shinigami...death. He'll do anything to protect an innocent. Everyone thinks that Heero is the one who carries a mask, hiding his inside features. But Duo he does too. He seems so happy and cheerful, but he's been through so much and he can't possibly feel like that on the inside. He sorta reminds myself of..well me."   
  
A blush covered her cheeks, "Gomen nasai for babbling like that. See? That's another of Duo's tendencies I have."  
  
Seiya looked over at her, violet eyes studying with faint amusement, "I find it quite interesting. Demo, forget about that. It's getting late, do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"Oh.." Fae paused, "No that's fine, my house is just around this corner. Maybe I'll see you around, ne Seiya-kun?"  
  
"Hai. Ja, Fae-san." He murmured as he watched her walk off, a cheerful bounce in her steps, "Perhaps I should take an interest in that anime."   
  
The Starlight sighed before turning around and walking back towards his apartment, a graceful mark in his own steps.  
  
  
  
  
End Chapter  
  
End Notes: I promise I'll make the chapter longer, but I'm trying to make this story progress slowly. Gomen nasai...R/R!  



End file.
